Kitty Pryde
For other uses of Shadowcat, see Shadowcat (disambiguation) Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) is a young mutant with the ability to phase through objects. Biography ''X-Men She is a student at Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters. Senator Kelly referenced her as "the girl who can walk through walls" in Congress during his debate with Jean Grey. We see her later on in the movie leaving her lessons when she phases through a door. X2: X-Men United When Colonel William Stryker's forces attacked the X-Mansion, Kitty phased through walls and helped the others escape. Later on, Professor X used Kitty to retrieve files from Stryker's office which he presented to the President of the United States. X-Men: The Last Stand Kitty joined the X-Men for the first time. She had a slight romantic relationship with Bobby. Rogue soon saw Kitty as a rival for his affection. When Juggernaut went to kill Leech, she ran after him to stop him and saved Leech, bringing him back to the X-Mansion. X-Men: Days of Future Past As the Sentinels are dispatched to find and kills mutants living underground, they adapt to any situation and change their form. Iceman, Sunspot, Blink and Warpath fight the Sentinels while Kitty and Bishop run off into a closet somewhere. Bishop lays down and Kitty starts massaging his temples, sending his consciousness back in time. As the Sentinels kill the rest of the team and break through the closet, everything fades away, revealing that the past has been changed. Later, her group moves to a monastery in China where they are found by the rest of the X-Men. Here, Kitty uses her power to send Wolverine back to 1973 to alter the history. During the process, he briefly wakes up and seriously wounds her but was calmed down. Shadowcat manages to maintain the link long enough for Wolverine to change the future for the better just before she is killed along with the group, causing everyone to disappear from the monastery. In the revised timeline. Kitty is seen at X mansion, giving a presentation to her classroom while Colossus standing by her side. Powers *'Phasing/Intangibility '- Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed during the process. This is known as "phasing." While phasing she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is not passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. She passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving. **'Chronoskimming '''- Through her phasing powers, Kitty also has the ability to send someone's consciousness back or forward in time into their younger/older self, or into a close anscestor/descendant. The longer the process is, the more strain it causes her. However, she can't send someone back more than a month due to the damage the power does to their brain. The only one able to go back further is Wolverine due to his healing abilities. Relationships Friends and Family *﻿Professor X - Mentor *Colossus - Teammate and Classmate *Iceman - Love Interest, Teammate and Classmate *Rogue - Teammate, Classmate and Rival (one-sided on Rogue's side) *Jubilee - Classmate *Angel - Teammate *Wolverine - Teacher and Teammate *Storm - Teacher and Teammate *Jean Grey - Teacher and Teammate *Cyclops - Teacher and Teammate *Leech - Ally Enemies *Juggernaut - Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Callisto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Pyro - Enemy and Former Classmate Trivia *In the first and second X-Men movies, she is minor character portrayed by different actresses. However in the 3rd movie, she is incorporated into a main character and is portrayed by Ellen Page, who once again is a different actress for Shadowcat. Video thumb|295px|left External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Cameo Category:Lovers Category:Female Category:Brown Hair Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Spoiler Category:Alive - Alternate Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes